


Babydoll

by Mualhani



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: 1990 Pennywise, Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mualhani/pseuds/Mualhani
Summary: "Who is my favorite little girl?"





	Babydoll

“Ah, ah, ah.” Came the deep, taunting voice next to your ear; the warmth of cigar smoke rolling down your neck as he exhaled. You whined softly as thick, gloves fingers came to clutch your hip and press you flush on his lap, leaving you squirming. Of course, he enjoyed your obvious torment and gave a generous thrust upwards; a growl coming as you tightened around his cock. “Who said **you** were in control, babydoll?”

Shivers raced up and down your spine from the dangerous edge in Penny’s voice, but you still couldn’t find your own. Easily remedied, he bore his sharpened teeth in a wide smirk, eyelids lowered at your flushed expression. 

God, is pussy melting a method of dying? Surely it was when he gave you that look, only furthered by the smoke he blew out from between his teeth. With every ounce of strength, you gulped heavily and answered him, albeit shakily and drool slicking your lips. 

“N-no one, D-Daddy.”

If even possible, the edges of his smirk grew at how wrecked your voice was. He didn’t _have_ to use brute force to keep you in line; you simply gave in with just a look. Relaxing back into the recliner set in the corner of your room, the clown removed his cigar for a moment to blow a steady stream into the air; leaving you struggling to keep still. The smell of it was oddly intoxicating and only further turned you on, if the quivering of your slick pussy was any indication. 

Penny was clearly teasing you—eyes glowing in the dim light of the room. He always _did_ this when you rode him. The moment you tried to speed up your methodical bouncing, he would catch you in his game and pin you there until he felt like releasing you. Figuratively and _literally_. He loved the feeling if you wet cunt clenching around his thickened cock; knowing so well how much you wanted to ride him into sweet oblivion. 

However, he wouldn’t be him if he just _gave_ his sweet, little doll what she wanted _every_ time she asked. 

Gloved fingers came to curl around your throat tenderly, thumb rubbing gently along the length of your throat. Your head dropped back from the pleasure such a small touch brought you; desperation clear with each second that ticked by. Penny’s chuckle was hellishly deep and seemed to vibrate your very bones. 

“Move that sweet ass for me, babydoll. _Now._ ”

Excitement flooded your senses at his words and your hips were suddenly moving again; noises pouring from your lips with saccharine agony. Repeatedly, you slammed yourself down on the twitching heat of his cock; face burning at the obscene smack of your ass against the top of his thighs. 

Of course, he adored it with a passion. 

The hand around your throat was gone, but his fingers found refuge in your mouth; index and pointer resting on the back of your tongue. You moaned and closed your lips around those gloves fingers, drool rolling obscenely down your chin and his wrist. Unable to even form words, you just let him talk; filthy mutterings spilling forth as you bounced up and down. 

“You love it, don’t you, baby? Never can get enough of Daddy’s cock, can you?” He groaned heavily and pressed down on your tongue before pulling it free, saliva connecting the both of you by a thin string. Holding your gaze, he licked the fluid from his gloves and growled; hands clasping your waist to guide you along his cock even harder. As your moans melted into whimpers—orgasm edging closer—Penny billowed smoke as he breathed heated words against your ear. 

“That’s it, doll; you wanna cum? Want Daddy to fill the sweet, little pussy of yours up? I can _feel_ it. Come on, baby. Squeeze—my—cock.”

Hands flying to the thicker of bright, red hair, you screamed high in your throat as the heaving weight of orgasm finally hit you. Your thighs shook hard as your fluids spilled and gushed past the thick swell of his cock. You could only moan weakly as he used you as his own personal fucktoy, secretly relishing the growls and grunts of his own impending release. 

Teeth itching against the skin of your shoulder, Penny bit onto it and groaned with one more thrust; cum beginning to pour into your abused pussy. The taste of blood only furthered his release—tongue sopping up the metallic flavor as he filled you up to the point of leaking past his cock. It only took a few more gentle thrusts until he was spent, reclining back into the chair and pulling you with him. 

You were now gently petting his hair as he stroked your spine; cigar almost at its’ end. Sleep tugged at your eyelids, the only thing ringing in your ears being a _‘my sweet, babydoll…’_.

**Author's Note:**

> Look
> 
> Just shut up
> 
> 90s Penny is a hot dad 
> 
> @twerking-for-titans


End file.
